ThunderClan I Wanna Go
by Sydney1901
Summary: Sets of lemons from ThunderClan, all centered around one cat different each chapter being in heat, and needed to get it out! Latest chapter - SandxDustxFirexGrayxRaven


_**This one is going to be SandxDustxFirexRavenxGray and will be pretty long x3**_

With a sigh, Sandpaw flopped down on to the nest, Dustpaw cuddling next to her. She did like Dustpaw, but the new cat, Firepaw, seemed nicer, and more concerned on the general wellbeing of everyone. But the sand colored cat knew she couldn't ever tell Dustpaw that - he would do things to her that apprentices shouldn't do.

_But I'll have to mate, with someone, sooner or later…right?_

All the apprentices knew to save making close relationships until being a warrior, because close relationships lead to mating and mating leads to kits and kits lead to being a queen, and nobody wants Sandpaw the Queen. Apprentice get very bad looks when they start living in the nursery - it's really not appropriate.

But it was super hard to resist, when Dustpaw was always sneaking up behind her and pressing his penis into her core, or scratching her pussy with his claws, or flashing his member during training. Sandpaw was already in deep heat from looking at all the warriors sitting close together. And Sandpaw kind of wanted a try from every apprentice in the den, but just yesterday, Ravenpaw had told Sandpaw he was gay.

She had to do something. If she told Dustpaw she didn't want him to do that, he would think she meant she didn't want them together. Sandpaw loved her relationship with Dustpaw, it was just he was going too far.

So Sandpaw made up her mind on what to do.

The next day, Tigerclaw called all five apprentices into the sandy hollow for a big training session with their mentors.

"Jump! Spin, claw, roll! Jump! Duck, spin!"

Tigerclaw blurted out random moves for the warriors – in – training to do. They were trying their hardest, but each had scratches from the brutal training they had done.

"Alright, nice job today. Ravenpaw, you still need to practice your jump-and-roll move. Firepaw, I am very displeased with your progress today. Come talk to me in Bluestar's den after all of you clean up."

Sandpaw saw Firepaw roll his eyes, and Ravenpaw tried to comfort him as the apprentices cleaned up. When Tigerclaw was out of range, Graypaw said, "I honestly think he's trying to kill us." The other apprentices nodded as well.

But Sandpaw had other matters on her mind. "Hey Firepaw," she called.

"Yeah?"

"I have an itch I can't reach can you get it for me?"

Before he could say yes or ask where it was, she stood up, back side facing him, tail up.

Graypaw was in just to the side of her, and Sandpaw saw his jaw drop, and drool start to drizzle out.

"Sure, Sandpaw, where is it?"

"Oh, just below my tail. I could show you where."

Sandpaw looked back, only to see Firepaw shaking his head yes, saliva dripping out from his mouth. All four toms had something growing down beneath their stomachs as Sandpaw pulled her legs around so she could lick her pussy.

"It's right…here." The apprentice dove down, licking all over. She stuck her tongue in, getting her walls. She went deep and felt every inch of herself. Then she pulled out and stuck her paw in.

Moaning and groaning. She could see the toms fully grown now, and quivering.

Then, Sandpaw hit a spot, and white jizz came tumbling out. She stood up and stretched forward, very nonchalantly.

Dustpaw looked around. "I get pussy, Firepaw gets ass, Graypaw gets mouth." Ravenpaw looked left out, but Sandpaw had more ideas for the gay apprentice.

All the toms began to dive, but Sandpaw moved away, stopping them.

"I want you guys to watch me," she said, batting her eyelashes. The all obliged, except for Dustpaw, but one more flash of her pussy and he was all in.

Sandpaw got back into a hunting crouch, and motioned for Dustpaw to start her off. The heated tom was ready, right away.

He didn't even get her ready, he just mounted her. Dustpaw leaned down towards her face, licking her forehead. "Tell me you want me."

"I want you."

"Tell me you fuckin' want me! Scream it!" Dustpaw yelled in her face.

"I want your fat-ass dick in me!"

Dustpaw didn't need to be told twice. He slammed into her, and almost cummed right away. She was so tight!

"Unghh…uhhh…ohhhmmaaaannnn…" Dustpaw's eyes rolled out of his head as he pumped in and out.

Sandpaw started to get into it, pumping back to meet him. Sandpaw would move back to meet him, forcing his dick even further. He tickled her underside with his tail, making her even hotter. Then, he hit the spot. She moaned loudly.

"Oh, you fuckin' like that? Huh?"

"Oh yes, I love it when you touch me, hot stuff."

They both came, and Dustpaw hopped off. "Have fun, Firepaw, now that I've tore her up with my big dick."

Firepaw didn't care. He was all in for this.

Firepaw was gentler, starting by licking her leg and going upward to her hole. It was bright pink, and a little jizz leaked out, turning Firepaw on. He showed Sandpaw his stick.

"You like my big dick? No? I'm going to make you like it."

He mounted her and shoved in. Firepaw started at a slow pace, then at Sandpaw's loud moans, he thrusted in deeper and deeper. Firepaw moaned in harmony to her, and then laughed maniacally.

"My stick is tearing up your hole. I bet you like mine better than Dustpaw's! Tell me how much you love this, whore."

"I love you big thing in my tight spot. You make me want to cum all the way to ShadowClan. Fuck me hard, son of a bitch!"

From the dirty words she said, Firepaw hit her spot, making her cum again. She groaned and couldn't wait for a fuck from Graypaw - his member looked biggest.

Firepaw jumped off and gave her a look that was way too seductive for an apprentice.

Graypaw didn't wait a beat to jump in to action. He started by licking the bottom of her chin, and she moaned. "Go on," she purred. "I'm not finished yet."

Graypaw licked up the middle of her face, over her muzzle on her nose, and through her ears. Then, down her body, to her hole, where she quivered and shook her hips. "_Cum on, _Graypaw!"

He could hint the lust in her voice. He jumped on and chewed on her tongue as he pumped into her. "My name is Graypaw and you know what I got?" Sandpaw heard him begin the cheer she remembered telling about when she had seen warriors mating one time. It was a slutty cheer, but Sandpaw was a slutty, slutty girl.

"What do you got?" She moaned.

"I got a dick that's hotter than hot."

"How hot is hot?"

"White cum and full moons, too."

"Uh-huh, uh-huh."

"I'm gonna beat your pussy till its blue."

Sandpaw moaned, mouth open wide, as Graypaw filled her with his juice. The she-cat looked around. The other toms' eyes' were wide - they had never thought of something dirty that could turned them on so much.

Gray paw hopped off and winked at Sandpaw. Dustpaw and Firepaw stood up, either ready to leave or to go again, but Sandpaw stepped aside and motioned to Ravenpaw.

"Ravenpaw,"

"Y-Yes?" The small apprentice's voice was full of lust.

"Come to me."

The black cat stood, shaking, and went to the she-cat. He lifted his head to look at her.

Sandpaw slowly closed her eyes until they were slits, and she smiled very sultrily. "I'm going to fuck you so hard."

She dove beneath him and pushed him over so he was on his back. Sandpaw crawled on top of him and began to twine her tongue with his, moaning as her whole muzzle slipped into his mouth. He felt all around. They made out with each other for a while, Dustpaw, Firepaw, and Graypaw, watching nearby. While Sandpaw sat on top of Ravenpaw, still completely engulfed by his mouth, the black cat began to enter his dick into her. The moaned at the wonderful feeling and Sandpaw jerked forward.

Dustpaw couldn't stand it anymore. He pushed closer to Firepaw so their dicks were touching, and started thrusting. The touch between them was like lightning, and they shoved into each, pleasure taking over as they got closer so their noses were touching. Dustpaw's dick was inside of Firepaw's, and it felt so good to both apprentices. They began to lick each other.

All the while, Sandpaw was being fucked by Ravenpaw from the bottom and Graypaw from the top. Everybody cummed together, but Firepaw and Dustpaw cuddled, licked and thrusting for a long time after jizzing. Ravenpaw stood up, but the two toms didn't notice. The small cat looked at Sandpaw and Graypaw.

"I guess I'm not gay."

_**Okay, well that made me really hot xD Hope you enjoyed! Rate and review and a new chapter will come out soon!**_


End file.
